


Fever

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: MOSSverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fever, Ficlet, M/M, Sickfic, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan, Voltron Whump Week 2017, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: It started with small shivers.





	Fever

It started with small shivers.

 

Since Kolivan got back from the raid in Quag’la System, they had been busy shoving his subordinates into the healing pod and inputting data into the Archive. Of course, they didn’t notice the shivers, until it was already too late.

 

They had to have picked up something out there– the Universe was full of danger and disease. There was no way they could be prepared of what was lurking beyond the solar flare and the gravitational pull of the binary black holes.

 

The Blade of Marmora Headquarters was a closed community, so the most responsible thing to do was to prevent an endemic outbreak due to whatever illness they were carrying. They relegated the rest of his work to Antok and then locked themselves in their own quarter.

 

Antok probably noticed their odd behavior, but… whatever.

 

By the next  _varga_ , the shivers turned into a full shaking. They couldn’t pick up the water glass from their bedside table because their hand shook too much. Not wanting to risk wetting their nest bed, they gave up and flopped back to the bedding.

 

Another  _varga_ passed, and their entire body felt like burning and freezing at the same time. They tore off their sleeping robe, but immediately regretting it when their fur stood in the cold. Cursing, they quickly bundled themselves up in the blankets.

 

After that, they started to lose track of time, slipping in and out of consciousness. They  _probably_  had fallen asleep at one point, but they couldn’t be so sure. They weren’t sure if it was two  _varga_ later or a  _dral_  when the red alert blared throughout the Headquarters.

 

Fear unlike nothing before gripped them from the inside. They were in no condition to lead an evacuation procedure or fly an Arbalester to help distract the Empire forces. They doubted that they could make it out of their quarter.

 

However, stubbornness was what Kolivan had in abundance. They  _prided_  in it. They would keep pushing forward even if it meant death.

 

Still shaking as a newborn kit, they began to put on his armor. They met with Antok outside his quarter, grateful that they had put on their mask– their mate surely would worry about their state if he could see their sickly parlor.

 

“Leader–” Antok began.

 

“Status report”, Kolivan cut him off, hoping that Antok wouldn’t notice their shaking voice.

 

“One Empire scout. Our tech is scrambling their scanner as we speak, but we’re going through the procedure just in case”, Antok answered without missing a beat.

 

Standing upright, Kolivan began to rush through the hallway, only to stumble when the base shook.

 

No– it wasn’t the base. It was them.

 

“Kolivan!” they heard Antok call their name, catching them in his arms before their body met the floor. In another situation, Kolivan would’ve swooned being held in Antok’s embrace, but right now all they could do was whine miserably as they struggled to breathe.

 

Gently, Antok took off Kolivan’s mask. His worry was so palpable, that Kolivan could almost imagine it as vividly as ever.

 

“Take–” Kolivan paused as coughs rattled them to their cores. Dimly, they were aware of Antok’s large hand rubbing at their back, easing their pain even if only slightly. “Take command–”

 

“You could have said something, you silly  _mahler_ ”, Antok shook his head. “Rest now, I’ll take it from here.”

 

Kolivan wanted to say something, anything, but then Antok passed them onto another Blade –Thace, judging from his scent.

 

“Take Leader to Chief Medical”, they heard Antok say. “Ulaz should be in one of the evacuation ships.”

 

“W-wait”, they gasped, hand reaching out to their mate. Antok held their wrist and pressed his forehead to Kolivan’s– and Kolivan couldn’t resist from nuzzling him in return, feeling their shared bond envelop them with warmth and comfort.

 

“We’ll meet again later, Love”, Antok promised, his voice warm and kind, and Kolivan  _believed_  it with their entire being.

 

Eventually, Antok had to leave. Kolivan shut their eyes and let themselves to slip into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.


End file.
